


Beyond the Pines: Pilot Script

by Texan_Morrell10907



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines' Journal number 4, Gravity Falls Expanded Universe, Gravity Falls: 9 years later, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pines Twins, gravity falls next generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Morrell10907/pseuds/Texan_Morrell10907
Summary: After the tragic accident that fell upon their family, the Wood sisters Nora and Kat, are sent by their father to spend a week at summer camp with their cousins, Mabel and Mason Pines. Hoping for a tranquil mountain vacation, the Wood Siblings soon encounter a multitude of supernatural and otherworldly entities. If they all stick together, they might just survive the experience.





	Beyond the Pines: Pilot Script

**Author's Note:**

> Frustrated that the margins and texts aren't properly aligned? So am I! Please see the link to a PDF version of this very script and do enjoy the ridiculousness that follows. Thank you for reading.  
> https://www.scribd.com/document/385507637/Script-Beyond-the-Pines-Pilot

 
    
    
                       Beyond the Pines
              by: Matthew B. Morrell
    
          
    
    
              
    
    "Episode 01 - "Whirled Away"  
    
      
    
    Based on "Gravity Falls" By Alex Hirsch.  
         Zovc, kovzhv yfb gsrh hxirkg
    
          
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
            EXT. TRILLION PINES YOUTH CAMP - FIELD - TWILIGHT
    
          
    
    
            Surrounding a wide open soccer field covered in patches of
    mist, tall pine trees rustle and shift ominously in the
    wind. Suddenly a BLACK SWIRLING MASS darts across the field
    and into the woods. A GHOST WHITE GIRL (Nora N. Woods, 14)
    in violet pajamas runs after the mass.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Come back! Come back with my little
    
          
    
    
                      sister!  
    
    The BLACK MASS and the Nora disappear into the fog.
    INT. TRILLION PINES YOUTH CAMP - HITCHCOCK DORMS - SAME
    
          
    
    
            On the bottom bunk closest to the window, a YOUNG MAN (Mason
    ’Dipper’ Pines, 22) sleeps with a Blue Bruin’s Cap covering
    his face.
    
          
    
    
            A frantic KNOCKING on the window causes him to spring awake
    and fall out of bed.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
                   (Mock whisper)
    
          
    
    
                      Dipper! Are you awake?!
    
          
    
    
            Sliding open the window with one hand, Dipper’s head slowly
    rises to meet his SISTER (Mabel Pines, 22).
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              No, Mabel, I am not awake.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              ’Kay, great. So the Tiny Cousins
    
          
    
    
                      are missing because ghosts. Kind of
              an emergency. Could ya help a
              sister out? PLEASE?
    
          
    
    
            Dipper digests the information, then adjusts his cap.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Tiny Cousins missing. Ghosts. Fine.
    
          
    
    
                      Now I’m awake.
    
          
    
    
            Dipper leaps through the window and the Mystery Twins take
    off running toward the dark, haunted field.
    
          
    
    
            - ROLL OPENING CREDITS -
    
          

FADE IN: 
    
    
            EXT. IRVINE HIGH SCHOOL - EARLY MORNING
    
          
    
    
            Early morning sun breaks over the mountains as a half dozen
    cars riddle the nearly empty parking lot.
    
          
    
    
            A CAMP COUNCILOR (Major Darren Graham, 34) stands beside the
    open door frame of a yellow school bus and cups his hand to
    his mouth.
    
          
    
    
                                MAJOR
              Kiss your parents goodbye folks,
    
          
    
    
                      for the next seven days, I am your
              daddy. Everyone on the bus. Double
              time! Move it, move it, move it!
    
          
    
    
            From the crowd milling about by the loading zone, a half
    dozen HIGH/MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENTS file onto the bus. Each
    student gives The Major a salute or high five except for
    Nora. The last GIRL (Katrina Woods, 13) looks like she
    should be in elementary school. She greets Darren with an
    odd smile.
    
          
    
    
                                MAJOR
              It’s an hour and a half ride up the
    
          
    
    
                      mountain, you remember to use the
              little girl’s room, Kat?
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Yup. The pale lady in the mirror
    
          
    
    
                      told me when I’m going to die.
    
          
    
    
                                MAJOR
              Great. Get on the bus.
    
          

                    KAT

          ’Kay. 
    
    
                                MABEL (O.S.)
              Look at ’em all; so tiny, so
    
          

          precious... 
    
    
            Leaning against a war-torn red truck is a cheery brunette
    YOUNG WOMAN (Mabel Pines 22) wearing a pink USC swoop-neck
    shirt, purple skirt, and black Capri pants. She taps the
    voice recorder in her right hand against her left palm.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              ...So much teen angst ready to be
    
          
    
    
                      analyzed and studied. This was a
              great post-grad idea, Bro-Bro Cop!
    
          

2\. 
    
    
            Tossing luggage into the rear of the truck, a YOUNG MAN
    (Mason ’Dipper’ Pines, 22) wears grey cargo pants, a red
    t-shirt, and a BLUE UCLA BRUINS HAT. He wipes his forehead
    revealing a birthmark of the big dipper.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
                   (Panting)
    
          
    
    
                      Yeah. You’re welcome. Bags heavy.
              Please help.
    
          
    
    
            Mabel is already in the truck and starts the engine. She
    leans out the window.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              I’ll keep the truck nice an’ cool
    
          
    
    
                      for ya. Don’t work too hard!
    
          
    
    
            Pressing her hands up against the window in the shape of a
    heart, Mabel rolls up the window with her elbow. Dipper
    shakes his head, grins, and keeps loading.
    
          
    
    
            EXT./INT. 91 FREEWAY - MABEL’S TRUCK - MORNING/LATER  
    
    A multitude of traffic encases the red truck and bus.
    
          
    
    
            Dipper has his feet up on the dash as he cleans out his
    camera, Mabel rocks out to an Eighties jam on the radio.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Hey, Mabel?
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Yeah, Dip?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              You feel bad about making our
    
          
    
    
                      cousins take the bus?
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              The Teeny-Tiny Cousins are fine,
    
          
    
    
                      Dipper. The bus ride up to camp is
              all part of the grand experience.
    
          
    
    
            EXT./INT. 91 FREEWAY - BUS - SAME
    
          
    
    
            The sheer volume of noise in the bus is maddening. Sitting
    with her body in the fetal position pressed against the
    window, Nora’s slight goth frame trembles as she turns the
    volume up on her Walkman: her face shows the headphones
    aren’t helping.
    
          
    
    
            Beside Nora, a pair of feet wearing mismatched unicorn socks
    jumps up and down on the seat.
    
          

3\. 
    
    
                                KAT
              Nora, look, it’s like a bouncy
    
          
    
    
                      castle, ON WHEELS!  
    
    Nora’s eye twitches.
    
          
    
    
            EXT. MOUNTAIN SIDE FREEWAY - LATER
    
          
    
    
            The Bus and Red Truck snake their way up through the
    gorgeous and treacherous mountain side highway. They pass a
    sign held in a wooden bear statue’s jaws--
    
          
    
    
            --"Welcome to Trillion Pines Youth Camp!"  
    
    EXT. TRILLION PINES YOUTH CAMP - PARKING LOT - NOON
    
          
    
    
            Mable’s Truck and the bus pull into the parking lot among
    dozens of other buses and a sea of TEEN STUDENTS.
    
          
    
    
            As the bus parks and the door flies open, a window towards
    the back opens up and Nora slips out.
    
          
    
    
            Landing awkwardly on the pavement, Nora takes in her
    surroundings with disdain--
    
          
    
    
            -Giant soccer field-  
    
    -Three massive, wood cabin style dorm buildings-  
    
    -Olympic sized pool next to a basketball gym-  
    
    and a quaint Snack Shack. Kat pops up behind Nora and exclaims--
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              It’s perfect!
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              It’s prison.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Prisons don’t have all these trees,
    
          
    
    
                      or lack of bars, No-Fun-Nora.
    Nora growls, but Kat sprints away.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Detective Mason!
    
          
    
    
            Mason catches Kat as she launches herself towards him.
    
          

4\. 
    
    
                                MASON
              Whoa, easy there Kit-Kat. How was
    
          

          the ride up? 
    
    
                                NORA
              AMAZING! We sang songs SO loud!
    
          
    
    
            Mabel extends the black/duct-tape duffel bag out to Nora and
    reads the expression on the younger teen’s face.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              I’m afraid to ask.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
                   (Dry as toast)
              They sang songs SO loud.
    
          
    
    
            Mason puts a reassuring hand on Nora’s shoulder.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              And a baby bird hit the window.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              We should have a bird funeral to
    
          
    
    
                      celebrate our first day of camp!
    Looking down at Nora, Mason gives a weak smile.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Trust me, it’ll feel good to unplug
    
          
    
    
                      from everything for a few days. It
              won’t be all noise and-
    
          
    
    
            EXT. AMPHITHEATER - LATER
    
          
    
    
            CAMP DIRECTOR TAG, 26 and A-Type Jock/Councilor, sounds an
    airhorn through a megaphone and whoops wildly.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              Are you campers ready to bring ALL
    
          

          the noise?! 
    
    
            Assembled and crammed into stone benches under canvas sails
    sit HUNDREDS OF STUDENTS who all SCREAM. Sitting in the back
    row next to an enthusiastic Mable and Kat, Nora glares at
    Mason.
    
          
    
    
            Tag motions for silence. The crowd obeys.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              Now for my favorite part of the
    
          
    
    
                      camp... THE RULES!
    
          

5\. 
    
    
            The crowd CHEERS. Mason and Nora roll their eyes; Dipper
    slightly more bemused than annoyed. Kat, now sitting on
    Mabel’s shoulders, cheers wildly.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              Here to help us with the rules, the
    
          
    
    
                      camp mascot, Trillion Ton Bear!
    
          
    
    
            Out from the wings of the stage, a guy in a FAT BEAR SUIT
    lumbers on stage to APPLAUSE and CHEERS.
    
          
    
    
                                TRILLION
              Listen up ya rascals; shut yer
    
          
    
    
                      mouths an’ open yer ear holes.
    
          
    
    
            As Trillion explains the rules, a slide show plays beside
    him of a camper breaking the rules, followed by that camper
    getting mauled by Trillion.
    
          
    
    
                                TRILLION (V.O.)
              Rule One, respect all camp leaders,
    
          
    
    
                      staff, and fellow campers. Two,
              stay within the camp boundaries.
              Three, no going out after curfew
              bell. Four, no swimming after dark.
              Five, guys stay out of the girl
              cabins and vice-versa. Six, no
              rough housing... except for in the
              Rough House. Finally, rule seven,
              same as the first, obey camp staff
              at all times.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              They had to put that in twice?
    
          
    
    
            Mason gives Nora a nod.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              No, but enough campers didn’t think
    
          
    
    
                      obedience and respect were similar
              enough, so they had to clarify.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              You a lawyer or a detective?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              I’m your friendly camp volunteer
    
          
    
    
                      until I start work next week.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              Alright, you freaks of the forest,
    
          
    
    
                      get your gear stowed in your
              cabins; free play until dinner!
    
          

6\. 
    
    
            EXT. BUNKHOUSE TRAIL - LATER
    
          
    
    
            Mason, Mabel, Kat, and Nora all march through the herd of
    CAMPERS heading to the bunk houses.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #1
              I heard the cabins are all haunted.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #2
              Nah, just the Kubrick Cabin.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #3
              Legend says Maggie Sewer will knit
    
          
    
    
                      your nose and mouth shut while you
              sleep.
    
          
    
    
            Kat gives Mabel a worried look.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Trust me, if there are any ghosts
    
          
    
    
                      here, they are more afraid of me
              and Dipper than you are of them.
    
          
    
    
            Mason shrugs and smiles.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              We survived four years of this
    
          
    
    
                      place in high school; no ghosts.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #3
              Dudes, look, it’s those two from
    
          
    
    
                      the Wall of Fame!
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #2
              Whoa, I heard she beat up a unicorn
    
          
    
    
                      with her bare fists.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #1
              They say that guy actually murdered
    
          
    
    
                      a ghost.  
    
    Nora raises a skeptical eyebrow toward Mason.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              I might have helped a ghost die?
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              But you said--
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              That was a whole other place, a
    
          
    
    
                      long time ago. Don’t worry your
              scruffy little head about it. Race
              you for the best bunk!
    
          

7\. 
    
    
            Mabel and Kat run off towards the Hitchcock Dormitory. Mason
    looks to Nora.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              What ya got there?
    
          
    
    
            Before Nora crinkles up the paper into a ball, we see that
    it reads-- "Rules to Break" as the header.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Just a to-do list.
    
          
    
    
            EXT. HITCHCOCK DORM - SAME
    
          
    
    
            Kat is slightly ahead of Mabel as they reach the dorm, but
    before she tags the door--
    
          
    
    
            A crow falls dead at Kat’s feet.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Awww, poor baby bird.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Yay, now we can have an open casket
    
          
    
    
                      for the bird funeral!
    
          
    
    
            Mabel gives Kat a goofy grin before her attention is
    diverted to the intercom mounted on the dorm wall.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG (V.O.)
              Attention, Attention; all camp
    
          
    
    
                      councilors, staff meeting in five
              minutes. Mandatory, mandatory
              meeting, WOO! Be there! I am so
              CAFFEINATED right now! WOO!
    
          
    
    
            Mabel looks down to Kat.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              You gonna get your stuff crammed
    
          
    
    
                      into your bunk, kiddo?
    
          
    
    
            Kat has a miniature trowel and the crow nestled inside a
    shoebox crafted into a tiny coffin. As she runs off towards
    the woods, Kat calls back...
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Bags can wait, bird funeral first.
    
          

8\. 
    
    
            EXT./INT. STAFF LODGE - AFTERNOON
    
          
    
    
            The staff lodge, a two-story wooden chapel no bigger than a
    racket ball court with a bell tower sits in the dead center
    of camp.
    
          
    
    
            INSIDE - Mabel opens the door. She’s the last to arrive and
    it’s standing room only. Tag is in the center of the room
    lecturing.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              --which is my favorite program here
    
          
    
    
                      at camp; Fun and Order.
    
          
    
    
            Mabel spies Dipper across the room and squeezes her way
    through the crowd. Having reached Mason, Mabel whispers-
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              I thought we were gonna ditch and
    
          
    
    
                      go swim?  
    
    Mason shrugs and leans back against the wall with Mabel.  
    
    INT. HITCHCOCK DORM - SAME
    
          
    
    
            Inside the rustic dorms, large bunk beds fill the room with
    space to spare; four rows of two bunk columns. Nora lies
    face up on the furthest bunk from the door.
    
          
    
    
            She’s reading her list.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Seven rules to break. Seven days of
    
          
    
    
                      camp. I like those odds.
    
          
    
    
            A commotion out the window catches Nora’s eye. She GROANS
    and frowns at the sight.
    
          
    
    
            EXT. SOCCER FIELD - SAME
    
          
    
    
            At the head of the field, Kat stands before a family of
    squirrels, a baby dear, and a rabbit as she gives her eulogy
    for the crow.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Some knew him as Reynard the Raven,
    
          
    
    
                      but there are those birds of the
              mountain who called him, ’friend.’
    
          
    
    
                                LANA (O.S.)
              What are you doing Fresh-meat?
    
          
    
    
            The woodland creatures scatter as Kat confronts THREE
    OBVIOUS BULLIES (LANA 16, SHIRLEY 17, and MONA 15).
    
          

9\. 
    
    
                                KAT
              Did you gals come to pay your
    
          

          respects? 
    
    
                                SHIRLY
              Respects?
    
          
    
    
                                MONA
              It’s just a stupid bird.
    
          
    
    
            Kat covers the ears of the dead crow and gasps.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              He wasn’t stupid. They were just
    
          
    
    
                      really clean windows, it could have
              happened to any bird.
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              Oh, well, if you’re trying to have
    
          
    
    
                      a bird funeral, you’re doing it all
              wrong.
    
          
    
    
            Mona and Shirley give Lana a confused look. She winks.
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              It’s against camp rules to bury
    
          
    
    
                      birds out in the open. You have to
              flush them.
    
          
    
    
            Kat cocks her head to the side and raises an eyebrow.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              That’s not very dignified.
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              Yeah, well it’s the rules. Come on
    
          
    
    
                      ladies, let’s show her the right
              place to dispose of the remains...
              sorry, the departed.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Oh, thanks!
    
          
    
    
            Kat trails after Lana, while the other two girls snicker
    following close behind.
    
          
    
    
            Watching from the rear window of the Hitchcock dorm, Nora
    rolls her eyes and sighs. Suddenly, another two birds SLAM
    into the window startling Nora.
    
          

10\. 
    
    
            INT. STAFF LODGE - SAME
    
          
    
    
            Mabel sits on Dipper’s shoulders with both resting up
    against the cabin wall. They look bored to death.
    
          
    
    
            Tag explains his powerpoint slide.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              It’s a circle of trust AND
    
          
    
    
                      discipline. Remember to always
              circle back to discipline.
    
          
    
    
            Mabel taps Dipper on the forehead, points to the open window
    on the second floor, then reaches into her pocket to subtly
    withdraw her grappling hook.
    
          
    
    
            Dipper considers, then waves her off.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              You think the girls are okay?
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              They’re definitely having more fun
    
          
    
    
                      than we are right now.
    EXT. THE HAUNTED BATHROOM - LATER
    
          
    
    
            Kat stands in front of a dilapidated bathroom in the middle
    of the woods. The Three Bullies stand close behind her.
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              Well, go on in.
    
          

KAT In there? 
    
    
            Ominous forest noises and a rustling of leaves in the wind
    make the decrepit bathroom all the more unsettling.
    
          
    
    
                                MONA
              That’s where we all the dead
    
          
    
    
                      animals at camp are buried.
    
          
    
    
                                SHIRLY
              Some say, at night, those animals
    
          
    
    
                      buried here come back to collect
              the bones of any animals that are
              buried anywhere else.
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              Yeah, then they come for the bones
    
          
    
    
                      of the little girls who buried them
              the wrong way.
    
          

11\. 
    
    
            Kat gulps and looks back at the girls, then timidly walks
    into the bathroom. As she disappears into the loathsome
    lavatory, the Bullies burst into laughter.
    
          
    
    
            INSIDE - Kat cautiously steps over puddles, splintered wood,
    and what are most definitely animal carcasses.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Someone definitely forgot to give a
    
          
    
    
                      courtesy flush. You poor deer.
    
          
    
    
            Kat looks to her right find a surprisingly clean PINK
    BANDANA hung up on a towel rack. She uses it to cover her
    nose and mouth from the stench.
    
          
    
    
            Looking down into the over flowing toilet, then to the bird
    in her hands.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Well, it’s like the olde saying, a
    
          
    
    
                      bird in the bowl is worth two in
              the bush. Goodbye, friend.
    
          
    
    
            Gently placing the bird in the bowl, Kat flushes. To her
    shock, the toilet works, but a DEEP GROWL and soon a
    mournful WAILING come up from the pipes. It grows and grows
    as Kat hurridly backs up to the door.
    
          
    
    
            The bathroom door suddenly slams shut. Kat desperately
    pounds on the rusted metal.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Girls! Someone? Anyone? HELP!
    
          
    
    
            INT. STAFF LODGE - SAME
    
          
    
    
            Tag is still rambling on. Mabel is asleep still sitting on
    Dipper’s shoulders. She almost falls off when Mason catches
    her. The commotion disrupts Tag.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              EXCUSE ME! Did you have something
    
          
    
    
                      to add, Mister...?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Pines. Mason Pines.
    
          
    
    
            A MURMUR spreads around the shack among the other STAFF.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Yeah, last time I was here, kids
    
          
    
    
                      could roam freely in the woods.
              What’s with all the extra rules?
    
          

12\. 
    
    
                                TAG
              Well, Mason, we in the modern age
    
          
    
    
                      actually care about our campers
              safety first. That okay with you?
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              No! It’s actually SUPER boring.
    
          
    
    
                           (Beat)
              So, when’s dinner?
    
          
    
    
            EXT./INT. HAUNTED BATHROOM - SAME
    
          
    
    
            Mona has her full weight on the door. The other two hold
    back a laughing fit.
    
          

                    NORA (O.S.)

          Eyes this way, ladies.
    
    
            Standing behind the bullies, Nora is wrapping up her
    knuckles with duct tape. She uses her teeth to cut the
    excess tape off and spits it out on the ground.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Rule six: only fighting at camp
    
          
    
    
                      happens in the Rough House.
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              Who are you?
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Someone who’s way too impatient to
    
          
    
    
                      take Y’all to the Rough House, so I
              figure we’ll all throw down right
              here. Or, you let my little sister
              out of that dank bathroom.
    
          
    
    
            Lana yawns and motions for the tall and lanky Shirly to take
    care of Nora.
    
          
    
    
            Stalking up to her opponent, Shirly is almost immediately
    caught by her curly hair and Judo-Tosses aside like a
    telephone pole by the scrappy Nora.
    
          
    
    
            Panting, Nora looks up to Lana.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Who’s next; Prada or panda bear?
    
          
    
    
                                LANA
              Bored now. Come ladies.
    
          
    
    
            Lana leads the girls away. Nora walks over to the bathroom
    and opens the door to a sobbing Kat.
    
          

13\. 
    
    
                                NORA
              Come on, up ya go.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Nora? It’s like a really angry Pet
    
          
    
    
                      Cemetary in there.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Whatever, let’s get you back to
    
          

          camp. 
    
    
            Kat climbs on Nora’s back and the two hike up the trail.
    From back in the campground, the dinner bell RINGS.
    
          
    
    
            INT. DINNING HALL - NIGHT
    
          
    
    
            CAMPERS file through the buffet line. At the end of the
    line, past a few round wooden tables, sits Mabel, Dipper,
    Nora, and Kat.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              So, how was free play?
    
          

                    NORA

          Sucked. 

                    KAT

          Sucked. 
    
    
                                MASON
              Sucked.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Yeah. Same. It’s like the new
    
          
    
    
                      staffers are vampires of fun, they
              sucked it all right out of our
              camp.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Things change, Mabel.
    
          
    
    
            A TRIO of RANDOM CAMPERS passes by the PINES’ and WOODS’ gawking.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #3
              Dude, it’s the guy who wrestled a
    
          

          bear. 
    
    
                                CAMPER #2
              I heard it was like six bears.
    
          
    
    
                                CAMPER #1
              No, stupid, it was one bear with
    
          

          six heads. 

14\. 
    
    
            The Random Trio passes, and Nora glares accusingly at Dipper
    and Mabel.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Okay, what is it with you two?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              We used to go on adventures an’
    
          
    
    
                      stuff. Same as everyone.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Um, we did kinda save the universe
    
          
    
    
                      though. So there’s that.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              We helped a small town in Oregon.
    
          
    
    
                      But you know, everyone’s gotta grow
              up eventually.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Is that why you became a forensic
    
          
    
    
                      detective instead of a ghost
              hunter?
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Ghost hunter?
    
          
    
    
                                DIPPER
              Turns out, a lot more people get
    
          
    
    
                      hurt by real people than anything
              supernatural. Seemed like a better
              fit.
    
          
    
    
            Mabel frowns and slouches in her chair.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              But what if ghosts come after us at
    
          
    
    
                      camp? Specifically, dead woodland
              creatures whose souls are eternally
              trapped in a nasty bathroom?
    
          
    
    
            Nora cracks her knuckles.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Ain’t nothing here but bullies and
    
          
    
    
                      bullies aren’t a problem I can’t
              solve... with my fists.
    
          
    
    
            Councilor Tag wanders by the table and notices Kat’s dirty
    face and Pink Bandana and Nora’s wrapped knuckles.
    
          

15\. 
    
    
                                TAG
              You better be keeping an eye on
    
          
    
    
                      your students, Mason, or I’ll send
              you packing. Clear?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
                   (Snorts)
    
          
    
    
                      Crystal.  
    
    EXT./INT. HITCHCOCK DORM - SAME
    
          
    
    
            CAMPERS file up the wooden ramp to the dorm’s main entrance
    past Major Graham who holds the door open.
    
          
    
    
                                MAJOR
              Remember rule five Y’all; guys are
    
          
    
    
                      blue, girls are pink, so no making
              purple or we send you home.
    
          
    
    
            Nora and Kat file upstairs with the girls. Mabel sticks
    behind with Dipper in the foyer.
    
          

                    MABEL 

          Mason? 
    
    
                                MASON
              Yeah, Starlight?
    
          
    
    
            The two walk towards the corner of the foyer.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Everything okay upstairs in the big
    
          
    
    
                      brain of yours?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Just thought maybe going back to
    
          
    
    
                      our roots would bring back...
              something? Something good.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Like what?
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              I dunno. I kinda miss it,
    
          
    
    
                      sometimes, ya know? The weirdness?  
    
    Mabel nods, sighs.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              You said it first; things change.
    
          
    
    
                      But, you’ll always have the
              weirdness in here.
    
          

16\. 
    
    
            Mabel points to Dipper’s heart. He looks down and Mabel
    drags her finger up and flicks her brother’s nose.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              WHOMP. Night, Dip.
    
          
    
    
            Tipping his Bruins Cap.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              To a peaceful week.
    
          
    
    
            OUTSIDE - Three crows crash into the side of the dorm. Then
    Two. Then Five: One. Two. Three. Four. Five more crows, one
    by one.
    
          
    
    
            INT. HITCHCOCK DORM - LATER
    
          
    
    
            Across from Mabel, Kat is on the bottom bunk under Nora. Her
    eyes are wide open. She hears the THUMP, THUMP, THUMP on the
    cabin wall outside.
    
          
    
    
            Slowly, Kat swivels out of bed and tiptoes to the window.
    
          
    
    
            Cupping her hands over the glass to see, Kat’s eyes grow
    wide in horror. There’s an ever-growing sound of CAWING
    outside.
    
          
    
    
            She backs up from the window only to have it burst inward; a
    great black swirling mass surrounds her. Other GIRLS in the
    cabin scream in terror.
    
          
    
    
            By the time Nora turns on the lights, Kat is gone.
    
          
    
    
            Without hesitation, Nora runs towards the window, grabs
    Mabel’s grappling hook from under the bunk, and rappels out
    the window.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Nora! Kat!
    
          
    
    
                           (Panicked)
              DIPPER!
    
          
    
    
            EXT. SOCCER FIELD - LATER
    
          
    
    
            Nora runs after the black mass. Dipper, wearing his
    signature blue vest, and Mabel follow close behind.
    
          

17\. 
    
    
            EXT. THE HAUNTED BATHROOM TRAIL - SAME
    
          
    
    
            Nora pushes her way past a low branch and stops dead in her
    tracks at the edge of the clearing. Her jaw hits the floor.
    
          
    
    
            Swirling around the dank bathroom is a multitude of woodland
    spirits; deer ghosts, undead squirrels, and one giant
    phantom rabbit starring up at the moon.
    
          
    
    
            Before Nora can scream a pair of hands pull her back behind
    the brush. The hands belong to Dipper and Mabel who calm a
    freaked out Nora.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              What even is that, that--
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Whatdya got, Dip?
    
          
    
    
            Out from his vest, Dipper pulls out HIS JOURNAL with a
    golden pine tree emblem on the cover. He thumbs through
    carefully tabbed pages and stops on--
    
          
    
    
            "--Spirits, Ghosts, and the Undead."
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Angry horde, tied to a specific
    
          
    
    
                      place; standard poltergeist.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Standard?!
    
          
    
    
                                KAT (O.S.)
              HELP! I don’t wanna get flushed!
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              It’s got Kat. What’s the plan?
    
          
    
    
            Dipper scans the area like Sherlock Holmes; he spies a
    splintered support pillar proping up a side wall, a cinder
    block, and a leaking pipe.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              I need you to go in and grab Kat
    
          
    
    
                      from the entity. Once she’s clear,
              Nora and I will take care of the
              poltergeist?
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Take care of it?! I can’t punch
    
          
    
    
                      that!
    Nora motions to the grotesque ghost deer frolicking.
    
          

18\. 
    
    
                                MASON
              No, but you can punch that wood
    
          
    
    
                      beam real hard, right?
    Panicked, Nora looks to Mabel.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              I get it, this is SUPER intense.
    
          
    
    
                      But, this used to be like a normal
              Monday for us and we turned out
              just fine. You can do this.
    
          
    
    
            Mabel takes her grappling gun from Nora gives a finger gun
    and wink, and charges toward the bathroom.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              On three... two...
    
          
    
    
            Mason runs forward and grabs the cinder block. Nora watches
    from the brush petrified.
    
          
    
    
            INSIDE - Mabel kicks in the rusted door off it’s hinges. She
    gulps as a murder of crows swirls about and suspends Kat in
    mid-air above the toilet.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              Mabel! I’m sorry. I don’t wanna die
    
          

          by swirly. 
    
    
                                MABEL
              Hand over my Tiny Cousin, ya dank
    
          
    
    
                      bathroom ghouls!
    
          
    
    
            From the multitude of undead birds, a terrifying legion of
    voices cry out-
    
          
    
    
                                BATHROOM GHOUL
              You, mortals, have flushed our
    
          
    
    
                      remains down this filthy abyss for
              the last time.
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              But the girls said I had to flush
    
          
    
    
                      the bird; it was the rules.
    
          
    
    
                                BATHROOM GHOUL
              THEY LIED! Tonight, foul, smelly
    
          
    
    
                      vengeance shall be ours!
    
          
    
    
            OUTSIDE - Mason runs with the cinderblock toward the pipe,
    but stops as the seven foot tall floating rabbit lands with
    a thump in front of him. It laughs a demented, taunting
    laugh.
    
          

19\. 
    
    
            From his vest, Mason removes his fold-out Polaroid Camera
    and aims it at the Rabbit.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Say cheese... or carrots? Say
    
          
    
    
                      carrots, Harvey!
    
          
    
    
            Before the rabbit bites Dipper’s head off, the flash goes
    off stunning the spirit beast.
    
          
    
    
            As the photo develops out from the camera, the massive
    rabbit disappears before Dipper.
    
          
    
    
            INSIDE - Kat screams as she’s lowered toward the toliet.
    
          
    
    
            Mabel withdraws her grappling hook, aims, then quickly
    readjust and fires!
    
          
    
    
            The hook bounces off the wall, behind a pipe, ricochets
    behind Kat and off the opposite stall. Grabbing the hook
    end, Mabel pulls the slack end of the rope, and Kat out from
    the swirling mass of birds.
    
          
    
    
                                BATHROOM GHOUL
              NO! The mortal girl must be
    
          

          sacrificed. 
    
    
                                MABEL
              I am way too grossed out to deliver
    
          
    
    
                      a suitable pun.
    
          
    
    
            With a final yank, Mabel pulls the pipe apart which sprays
    water over the poltergeist.
    
          
    
    
            OUTSIDE - Mason is hammering away at the pipe. He looks over
    to the support beam, then to Nora still standing in the
    woods.
    
          

                    MASON 

          Nora!
    
    
            Nora is frozen in fear as undead squirls scamper through her
    legs and toward the bathroom.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Nora, your sister needs you!
    
          
    
    
            Bursting out from the door, Mabel carries Kat in a fireman
    lift.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              All clear!
    
          

20\. 
    
    
                                MASON
              Nora, NOW!
    
          
    
    
            Screaming, Nora runs towards the bathroom, toward the
    support pillar.
    
          
    
    
            Mason times his final strike just right and--
    Nora winds up and punches the pillar clean in half.
    
          
    
    
            Dipper, Nora, Kat and Mabel back up and watch as a geyser of
    gross septic water erupts from the ceiling. Quickly, the
    Haunted Bathroom collapses, folding in on itself. The ghosts
    remain.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Kat, hurry, you need to give a
    
          
    
    
                      ulegy for your bird.
    
          

                    MABEL

          Crow.

                    KAT 

          Raven. 
    
    
                                NORA
              Weird stuff is still happening!
    
          
    
    
            The ghosts circle around the youths and young adults.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Come on Kit-Kat; we’re gathered
    
          
    
    
                      here tonight to...
    
          
    
    
                                KAT
              ...dearly departed forest critters,
    
          
    
    
                      we’re here to honor Renard the
              Raven. And with a final farewell,
              wish him an endless sky to soar far
              from this nasty bathroom. Amen.
    
          
    
    
            The Bathroom Ghouls stop, SNIFF, and in a puff of smoke all
    the ghosts evaporate up into the night sky.
    
          
    
    
                                BATHROOM GHOUL (O.S.)
              That was beautiful. Thank you,
    
          
    
    
                      Katrina Woods.
    
          

21\. 
    
    
            EXT. HITCHCOCK DORM - FRONT LAWN - SAME
    
          
    
    
            All the lights in the bunk are still on as the Pines and
    Woods siblings limp up to the dorm.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              I will never sleep, ever again.
    
          
    
    
            Kat wipes her filthy face off with her PINK BANDANA.
    
          
    
    
                                MABEL
              Don’t you worry Nora, counseling a
    
          
    
    
                      town full of traumatized Oregonians
              practically paid my tuition. If I
              can help them from going coocoo
              bananas, I’ll put your head back on
              straight too: pro bono. Cousin
              discount.
    
          
    
    
            Dipper russels Kat’s hair. She yawns.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              You did great tonight, kiddo.
    
          
    
    
                           (To Nora)
              I’m proud of you too. You really
              came through back there.
    
          
    
    
            Nora considers, tries to play it cool.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA
              Yeah. I guess. Whatever.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG (O.S.)
              Well if it ain’t Mason Clever-
    
          
    
    
                      nickname-for-troublemaker Pines!  
    
    Tag stomps up to the Foursome.
    
          
    
    
                                TAG
              What did I tell you about keeping
    
          
    
    
                      an eye on your students?
    
          
    
    
            Mason slaps the Polaroid picture against Tag’s chest and
    keeps walking to the dorms with the others.
    
          
    
    
                                MASON
              Here, keep an eye on this picture
    
          
    
    
                      that will haunt you forever.
    
          
    
    
            Tag looks at the picture. His face turns pale white. Over
    his shoulder, we see a half-disintegrated giant rabbit
    staring back with red eyes and open shark-toothed-maw.
    
          

22\. 
    
    
                                MASON
              Good luck never sleeping again. Say
    
          
    
    
                      goodnight to Tag, girls.
    
          
    
    
                                NORA, KAT, MABEL
              G’Night, Tag.
    
          
    
    
            The Four enter the Hitchcock dorm. The door swings shut
    behind them.
    
          

THE END 

CUT TO BLACK: 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.scribd.com/document/385507637/Script-Beyond-the-Pines-Pilot


End file.
